the reckoning
by lovestrikes
Summary: what will happen to the gang when they meet new people and people from there past? who will chloe chose to be with? what will they do about the ed. group? summary sucks. this is my first fan fiction. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The reckoning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the darkest powers, Kelley Armstrong does.**

**This is my first fan fiction be nice.**

Chapter 1:

This was my normal now.

* * *

I woke up feeling someone's presence. But I was too afraid to open my eyes. Afraid of what would be there when I did open them. I knew that it was a ghost. A ghost that I didn't know.

When the feeling was gone, I still didn't open my eyes. Down the hall I could hear several conversations. But, I could not make out any of the voices. That is in till somebody came down the hall and knocked at my door.

"Chloe, are you up yet?" a hushed voice said.

I mumbled

"Hmmmm?"

"Get out of bed Chloe, Andrew wants you in kitchen in one minute." Simon said nicely.

"Fine, thanks Simon." Stupid Andrew and his stupid early mornings!

And of course I listen to him.

When I get down stairs I'm still in my p.j.'s. I get to the kitchen and scream

"Chels!"

"Chloe?" is her response.

While I'm throwing my arms around her neck, hugging her like it's the end of the world. By now everyone in the room is staring at us.

Chelsea says

"Stop staring guys it's rude."

Andrew comes into the room and says

"I see that you two have all ready met each other before today."

"No dah. We're like best friends from school." Of course chels has to wreck the moment. I smack her on the head.

"What was that for?!" she cries out at me. So I answered

"You know what."

"Good, know that Chloe's out of bed, I want everybody at the dinning room table for introductions." Andrew said.

Once we're all seated down at the table a man in his thirty's stands up and says

"Hi, my name's Ethan, I'm a sorcerer."

The person next to him stood up, she looked around ten years old and had jet black hair and cat like eyes.

"Hi, I'm Melissa; I'm a wind half demon." And then the next person stood up

"Sup, I'm Ian, I'm sixteen and I'm a necromancer. Warning you know touch me and I'll sick ghost after you." Gee, he sounds nice. Although he is cute and a necromancer like me. The next people to stand up had to be chels

"Hi, I'm Chelsea, I'm a witch and I'm Chloe's best friend." I'm next!

"Hey, I'm Chloe a necromancer and if you see corpses around don't freak out I raise them in my sleep." Simon's next.

"Hey, I'm Simon a sorcerer." Derek's turn.

"I'm Derek a werewolf and I would like everybody to stay away from me." Tori.

"I'm Tori a witch and I love shopping." back to Andrew.

"Great get to know each other. I want Chloe to work with Ian. Tori with Chelsea. Simon with me and Ethan. Derek you work with Chloe and Ian. Get to work."

Ian came up to me and said

"Warning there's this ghost in this house who's really rude."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll deal with it."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Watch and learn, Ian." I walk up stairs feeling for the ghost that I felt this morning. And right at the top I saw her. It was my mom. I screamed at the top of my lungs. She moved towards me and I backed up to the end of the stairs and fell.

The last thing I heard was people shouting my name:

"Chloe!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The continuing of the reckoning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the darkest powers, Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Chloe!!!"**

Everything was a blur after I passed out. I was only vaguely aware of people shouting stuff such as:

"What the f*** happened to her?" that was Chelsea.

"Well if you must know, she was walking up the stairs to talk to that rude ghost I always tell you about. You know that chick one. Well the ghost was at the top of the stairs, Chloe took one look at her and screamed like she going to die. Then the ghost takes a step towards her and she takes a step back and then falls down the stairs." That was most defiantly Ian for the fact that he knows what happened.

Before I felt somebody pick me up I said

"Ian, Ian?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Ian never call her a rude ghost ever again you bastard."

"What?" he yelled. But I was already being carried to my room. When I felt the bed underneath me, I put my head on the pillow. I felt somebody stroke my hair and ask if I was okay.

"Are you okay?" the voice whispered in my ear. But I was out cold before I could reply to the person asking.

When I opened my eyes I still couldn't see so I blinked until I could see. Derek was sitting outside the door, while Simon and Tori were pacing at the end of the bed. Chelsea was hanging onto my hand so hard that it was numb. It wasn't for at least five minutes later that I realized that they were all crying. I finally decided to say something.

"Chelsea, please let go of my hand your hurting me." I whispered. Everybody around me turned sharply and ran towards me.

I panicked. I started to hyperventilate. They started to shout my name at me but I couldn't hear them I was screaming for them to leave the room.

Suddenly I was being carried out of my bedroom and into another one by strong arms. Not till I was put on one of the beds did I realize that it was Derek. He got up and closed the door, locked it. He slowly turned back to me, and said

"Are you okay now? In here, I mean, with me here?"

I slowly nodded and asked

"What the hell happened back? In the room? At the top of the stairs? Why does my head hurt, Derek, please answer me."

"Chloe, you don't remember anything do you?"

"No. what's going on?"

"Chloe, you saw a ghost and you screamed. Then you fell down the stairs trying to get away, apparently. Why are you crying?"

"Let me out of here. I remember now." Without waiting for a response I got up and ran to the door, flew it open. I ran past all the shocked people's faces, to the kitchen. Andrew and Melissa and Ethan, Ian. The person I wanted to see. He was sitting on a chair when I got in the kitchen, but everyone looked up when I entered the room. In the distance I could hear Derek running down the stairs after me, but I didn't care. I was only looking at Ian. I ran up to him pulled him out of the chair, threw him on the ground and jumped on top of him.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life hurting that so called rude ghost!!!" I screamed at him then I started to punch him as hard as I could reputedly in the face.

"Chloe, honey, I think he has hade enough." Said a voice just like mine. I immediately stopped punching Ian and stood to face the voice. I could hear whispering from behind me saying

"Holy shit, Chloe. What are you doing to Ian?" that of course was Simon. But when I didn't answer chels did

"She's only ever done that to one other person brad. Her ex boyfriend, he was on the football team, got put in the hospital for a whole month. He made a wrong moving calling her mom a name. So I'm guessing that the ghost was her mom." They were talking like I wasn't there so I said

"Ian get of your butt and come meet my mother." He didn't dare not listen to me. He was up in a flash.

"Sweetheart, are you okay I saw you fall." She explained.

"Ya, I'm totally fine, mom. How have you been doing all these years?"

"Terrible since Ian here arrived." She says, while glaring at him.

"Hey, mom I'll catch you later, k?"

"Ya that's fine with me. See you Chloe be a good girl for me." And then she disappears. I slowly turn to Ian and tell him

"If you ever fucking do or say anything about me or the people I love you will be sorry." He looks bad now after all that punching he took from me.

"Okay, hey, I'm so sorry I didn't know that was your mom."

"Fine, I'm sorry about your face, Ian. Derek I call get me an Advil will you? Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'd just like to say that I'm leaving this story. **

**I don't like the way it goes.**

**Sorry for the people who liked it so much.**

**Please read my next story that I hope I will not leave as well.**

**-raerocks.**


End file.
